It Can Get Better
by Alamorlan
Summary: This is an evening in the life of the Rokudaime Hokage and his love... But there's a twist at the end that may or may not play with someone's mind. This is a oneshot, and may get turned into a story if someone recommends it. Review, but ratings don't really matter. Rated T for some reason.


**Hey guys! This is a quick oneshot concerning two certain Naruto characters! It's not very significant, and it's only about 1,500-2,000 words or so, so enjoy it while it lasts... Oh, you have to read it all the way through. You might not like something later on, but it's for a purpose, and there's a twist at the end.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I will someday...**

'_Oh shit... Oh shit, shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-SHIT!_'

A young, blonde-haired, knuckle-headed, adult ninja found himself running through the streets of Konohagakure no Sato. He was currently running from a large mob of what appeared to be angered women. In all reality, it was just a crowd of fan-girls that had surfaced after that blonde had been named the Rokudaime Hokage of the village. Predictably, a bunch of girls instantly found the new village-leader much more attractive. The Hokage robes just had a habit of bringing out the best looks in certain people. It probably didn't hurt that he was also the strongest shinobi in the village, and most-likely the elemental nations.

That was where all of this began... With the blonde finishing all of his paperwork for the day, thanks to his Kage-Bunshin, he ended up walking out into the streets... And straight into the eyes of his dozens of fawning fan-girls. They attempted to come close to him, but he had managed to avoid them up until they caught him trying to make his escape. What resulted from this botched escapade was a long, drawn-out chase around the streets. Suddenly, the blonde managed to get a break, ducking into an alley and watching his crowd of admirers pass by in a cloud of dust.

"Whew... I never thought they'd leave me alone. I'd better get back home, the missus will be wanting me back for dinner...", the blonde talked into the wind, with no-one else there to hear him. He made his way back to a certain compound, and entered through the gates via blood-seal. The Rokudaime made his way through the front door of his compound and hung his robes on a rack. He looked down at his state of dress, having forgotten what he had put on in his rush to get to his job. He wore a black t-shirt and simple grey sweat-pants. It was definitely nothing that you'd expect a Kage to wear to work, but he had the Kage robes to make up for it.

He respectfully put his hat up on the same rack and made his way into the living area of his compound, looking around at the simple arrangement. It was a modest living-room, with a couch, coffee table, love-seat, and a few chairs. There was a television set on the end opposite to the couch, and a rug in the center of the room. Around the room, adorning the walls, were small pictures and some hanging items, some mementos to his teen years as a less experienced shinobi. In the center of the wall farthest from him hung a picture of his greatest accomplishment so far. Resting her head on his shoulder was a gentle-looking beauty, wearing a simple jacket and leggings, and showing her flowing bluish-black hair to the camera.

She was a lovely sight, with her gentle caring look, and her perfect long hair, along with her gorgeous lavender eyes. The blonde Kage was proud to call himself the husband of the most beautiful woman in the elemental nations, and the person he loved the most with all of his heart. He wouldn't trade the memory of that picture for anything in the world, save a few more moments with the beauty. Hearing a voice call out to him, the Hokage turned his head back over to the right, and spotted his favorite sight. There she was, the beauty from the photo, standing there in pajamas with frizzled violet hair.

"Koibito, did you have a good day at the desk? The new genin didn't give you too much trouble, did they?"

Her silky-sweet voice called out from the doorway, making him smile as brightly as the day they'd found each-other. It just made him fall in love with her all over again. He made his way over to his love and gave her his most loving hug.

"No, Koishii, they were a rowdy bunch, but it'll take more than just them to bring someone like me down to my knees!" The violette giggled at his words and rested her head on his chest, swaying along with him in their embrace. They continued to hug for a moment or two, closing their eyes and listening to the sounds of peace.

"Ne, Koibito, I've made dinner. We should get in and eat! It's your favorite...", the goddess teased slightly, making him let go of his embrace and kiss her cheek, before leading her by her hand into the dining-room. There, he found the sight he'd been waiting for all day. The table was set perfectly, with bowls of steaming food lying on mats right next to each-other. Normally, a couple would sit across from each-other when eating at the dinner-table, but the pair preferred to eat with one hand, and cuddle with the other. It was a recipe for utter happiness.

"Hehe, you sure know how to get me riled-up, Koishii... Ramen is my favorite food in the world, and I get to share it with my favorite person in the world. I don't think the day could get much better.", the blonde said, grinning wide enough to make his eyes squint shut like a fox. The violette smiled knowingly at her love, a thought running across her mind. The Hokage took his seat on the right side of the table, and waited for his love to sit down to his left before wrapping his left arm around her, pulling her close to him. His Koishii returned the gesture, sitting down to his left and wrapping her right arm around him. They ate in comforting silence, enjoying the presence of their significant other.

After their meal was over with, the beauty looked over at her Koibito and smiled nervously. She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the living area, sitting him down on the couch and sitting down next to him, turning her body to face him, making him do the same.

"Koibito... I... Have something to tell you", the beauty nervously shot out at her love, making him quirk an eyebrow and open his mouth to question her, but she silenced him with a finger against his lips. "I know we've been married for a few years and I love you very much. I know you're very busy with your Kage-ranked job. I know you love me with all of your heart, but I need you to be quiet for a moment while I... muster up the courage to say this...", she continued, getting a silent nod from her love, and a worried glance to go along with it.

A few moments passed by in silence, with the violette fidgeting with her thumbs and looking around the room nervously, leaving the blonde to stare at her in worry. Finally, when the time came for the beauty to speak, she got her love's attention by grasping his hand tightly.

"Koibito... You've told me that you've always wanted a family... Well, it's finally happened... Koibito, I'm pregnant."

...

...

...

...

It was currently 11:00 in the morning at Konoha academy, a prestiged school for good students. In one of the rooms, room 458, we find a young teen typing away on his laptop, staring down at the screen intently...

The young man was currently on a website, writing what seemed like his millionth story... He heard a knock on his door and quickly made his finishing touches, naming his story "It Can Get Better", before closing down the sight, checking the URL one last time... It was indeed his favorite website, a site for fan-fiction. He then closed his laptop and headed toward his door, opening it and staring down at a violet-haired beauty.

"Hinata-chan? What's up? It's rather early for an afternoon meal, don't you think?" They had spent some of their off-days taking small friendly dates with each-other, not really in a romantic sense, however. The blonde had always had a crush on his classmate, but she never really noticed. She always blushed and fainted whenever they ended up closer than normal meal-distance, so he hadn't the slightest clue how she really intimately felt about him. What next came out of her mouth; however, would eventually make him the happiest man in the world.

"Naruto-kun... Have you ever loved someone?"

**There it is, friends! The one-shot that I wrote in a day! Anyway, yeah, there's a twist at the end... I wanted to do something unique, so I added a twist. How did you feel about it? Maybe I could turn it into a wacky anime-style confusing story about a guy who fantasizes about his ninja life with his crush... Who he happens to be dating, but their lives are too normal. I don't know, I think I'm turning into Omoi.**


End file.
